I Will Ascend
by NothingButAWeirdOne
Summary: She hasn't felt this way before, but Yui Komori has been feeling...unexplainably weird. Not those daydream dressed nightmare men, but further than that. She felt more confused, more anxious...and more paranoid. It was like there was another face beneath her skin. Not just that, but a power? A power that could brush everything out of her? But now, her blood smells from a mile away.
1. Chapter 1 - Fresh Blood

With a chime of bell, that was how the last class ended. How the teachers' teaching duty, and the students' learning duty was cut off. The teachers could have their leave, but the students had another duty to fulfill, under a few more attendants' superintendance. And that time was now. It was called 'Cleaning Time'.

Meanwhile in a certain classroom, which was the class Yui also attended with a small group of teenagers, there was cleaning just like how there is in other classrooms. But there was an oddness in that classroom.

She was wiping the seat which belonged to her with a great diligence and speed. Alone. The others have skipped. Again. Leaving the whole weight of work on her shoulders. Shadow fell down on her forehead like a black curtain. The hazy beads of sweat were on her face, some planted, some trailing down very slower than a turtle. Her face was crumpled up like a paper from the tiredness.

A few minutes later, she wiped the sweat off of her forehead, set the heavy breath free from her lungs. This was the last phase of work, and she was finally done. She rotated her head, examining the sight of the room. It was all clean, with every detail refined and not missed out a single flaw. Yes, she did this all alone. She cleaned the whole class all alone. But she became dirty with all the drench of sweat by hardworking.

Her grip was tight on the yellow, wringing swab. She started her paces to exit the classroom and put the cleaning materials back to their place.

She soon went out of the room where she put the cleaning materials back to. Just when she also exited the classroom she went back to her handbag, a boy with red hair and piercing catlike green eyes encountered him with his arms crossed and left foot tapping on the floor.

"Oi Chichinashi! You done cleaning?" he asked her. Behind that mild expression he was fed up with waiting.

"Yes." she answered with a small and slow nod.

"Then come on, we better get going. Reiji will get doubtful and pissed off." his raspy tone raised up a little. The small voice his left foot made by tapping on the floor came to a stop.

She nodded again as an answer, and followed after him as he started walking up.

* * *

Ah, finally, she drew herself to bathroom. She was going to take a bath to purify her body that the dirty sweat drenched. She turned the door knob so no one would be able to enter and interrupt her on her most private moment. She let out a deep sigh as she leaned her back on the locked door with her hands pressed between her back and the door they were leaned on. The slick wood of the door would almost make her slide down. But soon, she twitched her head in the realizing of the fact that she should quit hesitating and start bathing before any of the Sakamaki brothers interrupt her.

She left the door. She walked up to the large tub, and turned on the tap. She measured the temparature of the water that ran down in the surface of the tub. It was cold, but she was sure enough that it will go warm. She withdrawed as she wiped her wet fingertips on the fabric of her skirt and stood on the middle of the bathroom. She began to strip, and drop her clothes on the cold white tile. Then she walked up to the tub, gripped her both hands on the side of the tub as she severally lifted her legs and dived them in the bathtub. Just as she let her body in the tub, she felt the cold sting in her spine, she shivered. Nevertheless, she crouched down and released her grip from the side of the bathtub.

She shivered really bad, because the water was freezing cold. She might get sick of this cold. Her arms crossed and hands gripped on her humeruses. She opened her firmly shut eyes and turned them towards the tap. For a moment, her one hand let go of its grip from her arm, and reached out towards the tap. Maybe if she played a little with its settings, the water will warm up. And she did. And the water soon warmed up, too.

Relieving a little, she started to enjoy this moment. She didn't even remember that she would actually be in fear of insecurity. She applied the limpid water on her whole skin. The water looked like crystal as she made it splash. Somehow, she felt relaxed. She dreamed for a moment that she was in a crystal empire, with limpid and clear rivers and a very huge and splendid crystal castle. And she was going there as a princess.

She picked up the lavended soap that stood on the little tray at the edge of the bathtub. It was slippery, she thought it might slip and fall from her hands any minute. She started to slide the soap around her whole skin. A few groups of foam formed on most parts of her body. Now was time to make them fall.

Once again, she started to splash the water on her body. She wiped the bubbles away. There was a squeaky feeling when she wiped her wet skin. She continued to clean herself.

 ***run***

Suddenly, she felt a sludgy feeling that quite gave her the goosebumps with a hint of disgust. It was flowing...she felt...(l...lower...)

She looked down...to see...on that pure water...

She reached her hand down...and raised up again...

And saw...the crimson red.

There was a big shock and trepidation strick all over her face as she looked at her stained hand that stood strictly towards her horror-stricken sherbet pink eyes.

(Wait...)

She felt like remembering something...a fact...

"Haaaahhhhh..." she heard a deep breath expelling. She froze, turning her eyes on the door, like she's been pricked by a very painful syringe. She crawled down more inside of the tub, only her frightened eyes at the sight and her fingers holding on the tub's edge.

"Well well well..." the door creaked open like a horror movie, and a head of a male passed his head through the half open door. It was a male with black fedora and deep green eyes, smiling wickedly at her.

"Look who's blood covered the whole mansion like perfume..."

"L-laito-k-kun?" Yui stammered with a quivery voice as her body shivered again. Her body sinked down more into the tub.

"Ah, that precious smell?" then a raspy young male voice was heard from behind of the door. Laito turned his head, and his smile rose up as if a very big surprise has encountered him.

Yes it did.

A red haired man with spiky straight hair and piercing green eyes; yes, he looked just like his brother, but with shorter hair and catlike ones instead of deep green. He had a cattish smile, a merciless and evil-looking one. He popped his head up through the door too.

"Congratulations!" he exclaimed at her.

"W-what...?" she stammered.

Ayato snickered at that. "Didn't you know? Ya know, about _that?_ " he pointed at the water that's been painted to rosy red.

"I-I do k-know..." she stammered again.

Of course she did. She was just too tensed up, because it happened on a very late age. And in a wrong time and place. Among six sadist vampires, who's got capacity of every power that a fragile human like her doesn't. She isn't even capable to avoid them because of it. And...this was such a wrong moment. This wasn't a normal moment.

"That sweet scent reached my nose." she heard the third voice coming up. It was Kanato. As he came, the door was pushed a little more open. His lips were contracted with the corners arched up, a light smile. He had his Teddy on his arms...but somethings else, too...

Yui zoomed closer to see that the things Kanato held in his arms...were small packets. They had somethings inside of them, which she knew better.

"Nee Teddy, don't you think we should have some fun?" the male's head bended slightly as his eyes looked down on the teddy bear. "Let's throw these on her!"

"NO!" the young lady cried in a slight hoarse tone. She sinked her body even inner to the tub, wanting a magical hole to appear and devour her in itself. The red and heat has rushed all over to her face, nearly taking over her ears. Her knees were drawn to her stomach, her hands protecting her head, she shielded herself.

Kanato ripped one of the packets open. He swept out a certain pad, and began to aim on her. Until...

"Kanato, what are you doing?" A very cold-toned raspy and solemn voice echoed in their head. Kanato felt his wrist being grabbed. Annoyed and frowning, he quickly turned his head to look up and see his elder brother, Reiji.

"What are you guys doing here?" he asked as he shot them all a death glare.

"Ahhhh...Reiji, you just interrupted us!" Laito whined, thickening his voice and puckering his lips.

"Yeah, we were just about to have some fun!" Ayato whined aswell but louder and non-thick than Laito, crossing his arms.

Reiji sighed as he fixed up his glasses. "You really have crossed the line. When will you ever learn not to interrupt anyone's privacy, especially when it's a lady?" he scolded his child brothers. Then his gaze directed on Kanato, who's even more childish, "And you, put those pads back to their place. And what you currently are doing is a very disrespectful move."

"Whatever." Kanato huskily mumbled. Him and Ayato frowning, Laito in a childlike sulk with hint of playfulness; they all walked away from there.

After watching them go with a smooth scowl, his head turned back to the bathroom. His sharp red eyes focused on the water overflowing bathtub. He approached with hard steps.

"They're gone, now you may quit hiding." he demanded, his head up forward, not even taking a single piece of sight of her into his view.

With a small quivering voice she was making, she raised her hands from her hand and gripped the edge of the tub. She timidly arched her body, only revealing her head. Her big sparkling sherbet pink orbs looked up to him timidly. Her face went ever redded.

"Uhm, t-thank you, Reiji-san..." she said with a low, mousy, quiet voice. She lowered her head, hiding her mouth and only showing her big eyes.

"Whatever." Reiji replied, still not looking down at her. "You shouldn't be thanking me, because a mere mortal like you are not worthy of it. This wasn't anything anyway."

She looked down, bowing her head right after he said those words. Soon she heard the footsteps of him walking away from here. Then she heard the door creak and close.

She sighed. She slowly stood up, leaving the bathroom. She had to clean up, and this place.

* * *

She ran into her room, slamming the door behind her and panting slightly. She ran up to her wardrobe, stripping from her bathrobe and dressing up into her casual clothes. Yes, she didn't forget the pads.

The Sakamakis must be looking for her right now. Now that the scent of blood will lure them for a week, she was completely in peril. Not even a single second to be left alone.

But she couldn't compherend. At the age of 17 - a very late age. Wasn't it supposed to happen first, like at the age of 12? Was it really possible?

She remembered when she was a little girl, her true friends, her confdants; her nuns have warned her. _'If you see blood flowing down, don't be afraid' 'You will get through this just like all the other women'_. But she didn't believe them when she didn't see any blood. She thought she'll be the only person who wouldn't get through this. But now she can see...

And now, she didn't like it. Just because of the conditions she lives in...


	2. Chapter 2 - When This Began

Seven days. For seven days she has been thoroughly tormented. Those vampire men, they clung onto her even oppressing and stfiling. Because the strong luring scent of her bestially flowing blood was arousing their hunger even intense. She was getting compacted even severe and for not even a second, had her moment alone. Those delicate yet violent fingers crawling up to her skin, the disgusting saliva that trailed on her cheek or her neck, those severely punctual fangs that drilled her flesh; it felt even permanent like a marker. She had no idea why was she feeling this way…so insecure than ever. Maybe that's how women felt like on their mensturation?

But no. She didn't feel like this was a reason to be counted. She knew she was like an enduring dam that wouldn't let any drop of water leak out. But she still wondered how she let a narrow trail of water to ooze?

However, there was something that happened, which made her to think more about this. Something that opened the way of other more feelings. Something that…made her somehow…too appherensive. More confused…more anxious…and more paranoid? Wait – 'paranoid'? But was this thing that bad? Did it actually drag her to this point? 'Paranoid'?

Maybe it does have a rightful reason. Because…

* * *

"Biiitch-chaaaannnn~~"

"Chichinashiiiiii~~"

She ran in the slick floored corridors of the Sakamaki mansion, with all her strength and might. Her shivery and glassy breathe-in-outs was low yet enough to be heard. Her weary yet fast soles slammed on the floor repeatedly as she kept running. Her two insanely ravenous predators were after their prey, and she was in front of their eyes.

She was aware of the fact that she'd get caught in any way. Or maybe worse, a punishment. Even the thought of it sended a shiver down her spine and the feeling disgust has sat into her stomach. And of course, it flowed again. The red…scent…

(Godgodgodgodgodgodgod!)

Bam! There was a block in her way, a wall. But a junction, too. Of course she would wend her way there, and she did. Even if those vampire men's rapturous callouts kept on echoing.

"Biitch-chaan, why won't you hand over your sweet blood to us?"

"Yeah, you know there's no way out!"

While running, she intersected with a large window on the left side of the corridor. The window which led to the garden. For a moment, she couldn't help but direct her looks over the window.

But the thing she saw was incredible.

It may seem like, oh it's just a normal body, with long straight beautiful purple hair and a long black dress, but it was unseen. This silhoutte had its back turned away from the window's face. Yui felt her heart jump, because she hasn't seen this person before. Who is she?

Then right away, this silhoutte finally turned to reveal her face. Well, not completely. But she looked creepy, it's wicked. Her face was revealed, but not completely exposed. Her long bangs fell over her eyes, not showing their color or how they look. Just long bangs, also making a darkness over her face. The only obvious thing was her wicked grin. Her sangria lips were widely grinning, a gloomy smile that hid so many mystery, perhaps so many wickedness.

As Yui saw that grin, her eyes widened in the shock that abruptly popped up in her senses. She gasped, and with a sudden pang she felt in her chest, she fell roughly down on her knees, gripping her chest – her pink shirt.

"Aahaaa~~" she heard that wickedly soft and melodic voice in the end. Two footsteps raised up towards her. Then a shadow down on her body. She looked up. To face those two guys. That voice belonged to Laito Sakamaki.

"So you tripped over air again, huh Chichinashi?" she heard the deeply sharp and jeering voice of Ayato, he leaned his face over to her. His depravedly catlike smile was heart-piercing and ill. She always felt like quaking from soul whenever she faced that smile.

"No matter what, you always will fall down into our trap~" Laito insetted another sentence which bind her laces with fear always.

"Please leave me alone!" she pleaded. As always. She would plead, as always. However it would be useless, she pleaded anyway. Because that's the least thing she knew in these situations.

"Why should we?" Ayato asked in a keen and raspy tone, leaning his face even closer this time and crossing his arms. His already knit eyebrows knitted even lower and gave a more hellish climate. His appalling smile maintained still.

"Yeah, when you're supposed to quench our thirst?" added Laito. Yui just let in a gulp. A hard gulp.

"Just please leave me be…" Yui just maintained her begging, whining and squirming. Then, suddenly, she felt the feeling of rushing. The flowing. The streaming. It was a sludgy feeling. (oh no, it ran down again.) She gulped down again, her goggle eyes reminding of marbles, like a doll, that startled face.

The two men heard that tasteful scent in their nostrils again. They had the feeling of being allured by this sweetness, a pleasure to be paid. They needed to obtain it immediately, and fulfill this natural need.

Laito let out a moan. "Aaaaahhhh Bitch-chan, we really need you to eliminate our thirst already~"

They approached their steps towards him. And what happened already happened.

They started biting her and draining her blood.

* * *

She put aside that fact. The only thing that remained in her mind was; Who was that woman? Was she real? Or just an illusion? What is happening?

And so much more questions that waited impatiently for their reply.


	3. Chapter 3 - A Sudden Dark Flash

**(A/N): Heyyah Reader-chans and kuns!**

 **Btw, have I mentioned that this was inspired by 'Carrie'?**

 **Like, AGAIN.**

 **Welp, guess not.**

 **And if you wonder what I meant by AGAIN, go check out the fanfic I wrote on Wattpad 'Evolution (Diabolik Lovers)'**

 **Oh okay you know now.**

 **Anyways, enjoy! ^^**

* * *

 **-Day 2-**

* * *

The monthly dinner was over. Now was time to clean the dishes. But guess who shouldered it?

The noisy water spilled down from the tap. It looked like a narrow waterfall, if you ignore the background. It showered the last porcelain plate. After that plate, the tap was turned off. An rasping click came from its sole as another piece was added into the tall apartment of porcelain plates. Yui Komori wiped her forehead with the help of her forearm, expelling a deep sigh from her lungs of all the fatique by hardworking. Yes, she did this all alone; Reiji demanded to. Because she was a mere mortal, which was what she's always been told like a slap to the cheek. But she seemed to forget the fact while being busy with what he wanted. Yes, she actually forgot the fact. And the fact she saw the silhouette of a woman, too.

She swiped off the soaked wet dishwashing gloves from her hands. Then she untied the pink apron she's demanded to wear to remain clean. She could sense the weird smell that took over her. Probably it was the slightly keen smell of dishwasher. (Oh I need to take a bath.)

But wait. She couldn't. What if anyone bursts in again? Mostly the triplets were the first to come to mind. She didn't want to get embarrassed again!

(*gaspsighgaspsigh*)

She bowed her head down in hopelessness. She didn't know why. She hanged the apron back to its place. She walked off the kitchen. To get rid of this smell, she had to take a bath anyway.

She lured herself into the bathroom again. She locked the door again, even if it was no use since vampires had the ability of teleportation. She turned on the tap again. The bathtub was filled with water while she tossed her clothes aside. She dumped herself in. This time, she acted very faster than ever. She moved faster just in case if anybody suddenly appears again.

While bathing, something appeared. Not in front of her. But in her mind. Yesterday. What she saw.

(Ohwait…)

While running in the corridors escaping from some thirsty predators, she noticed a woman with an obscure face, just her long dark dress and beautiful purple hair…and a vicious smile.

(What was that…)

She canvassed the moment again, wondering if it was exactly true or just a delusion. It was an indistinct image that couldn't be given a name. On the other hand she also wondered her identity. Her name, who she is, why was she here.

It was like a horror movie. A horror movie in which a ghost appears in a haunted dark house and hunts down all its uninvited guests. Was her end going to be the same?

(*gaspsighgaspsighgaspsigh*)

With all these smothering thoughts, she sprang up from the tub, paced out of it. She quickly grabbed a bathrobe and wrapped it around her. She ran up to the mirror, took the hairdryer and began to let its hot wind blow her hair. Her idle hand helped her to dry her hair in short time.

(*gaspsighgaspsighgaspsighgaspsigh*)

She felt like something was sneakily approaching closer to her, with that feeling she panted fastly.

Soon as she finished drying her hair, she ran away from the bathroom to her own room. The door slammed behind her back but she didn't even realize it because of being too distracted by her thoughts. She threw the bathrobe to the bed and dressed into her own clothes.

She plopped down on her bed, still panting with the same degree. She still felt like something was approaching. It…

(nonononononono please don't please don't please don't please don't)

But it did.

*Ahhahahaahahahahahahahahaha*

An irritating laugh rang across the room. It made Yui flinch, sending shivers down her spine. But the real thrill was when she saw it when she turned her head. She jumped where she sat, gasping shrilly and letting out a squeak.

"Hello there." The woman said with that same smile Yui said before. Dark clouds veiled her eyes again. Yui froze, leaning her back away.

"W-who are y-you?..." she stuttered with a fearfully pitched and frozen tone.

"…No one you can prove." The woman replied to her question with her deeply cold and tonic womanish voice. Even her voice was creepy. But what was more creepy, when she raised her head up in a trice, through the darkness beneath her long bangs appeared brightly glaring catlike chartreuse eyes. They wickedly smiled along with her red lips. Yui's head suddenly twitched when her horrified sherbet pink eyes locked onto that creepy expression. She really looked like an abandoned ghost that craved avenging as if Yui's done something wrong, or just an unmerciful ghost that wanted fun and pleasure. Yui understood at that moment she was perhaps going to die.

Or not.

After a blink of an eye, that woman's presence disappeared.

(h-HAAA?)

Yui gasped one more time with the mixture of shock and perplexion about what just happened. That woman…she appeared again, this time eagerly and courageously right in front of her, but then disappeared again, leaving the blonde girl in confusion. Question marks began to tour around her head.

(Now what was that all of a sudden? Am I going delusional again? Or was it just seriously real?)

Just then, she felt it flowing again. (Oh no.)

The sestet might aswell gather around her again.


	4. Chapter 4 - An Unseen Power

-Day 3-

* * *

Ever since Yui awoke to another same tiring day, being under the pressure of six predators, the burden of hardest lessons and loneliness at school, none of it was enough to oppress her. Insomuch as that, she never really minded them. Because she was drowning in the sea of her mind. About the latest happening. You know…when she saw. That…her.

And it's not least with that. Ever since she opened her eyes up to the new day, she saw that the bed's surface was tainted with red. The triplet brothers informed her right away when she awoke. She felt embarrassed. Reiji also scolded her thoroughly about it, and the rest knew, which she felt even more embarrassed. Actually, she felt the abrupt flowing just as she arised up. After her nightmare. She thought this through while cleaning herself in the bathroom and wearing her uniform. She didn't bother to explain it later on. She couldn't. Because they, especially Reiji would despise her, make fun of her, mostly Reiji would say that it's just an unnecesarry excuse and wouldn't pay attention. Since when did he anyway?

She thought through of her nightmare with a steel-like facade which she made without realizing.

* * *

 _"H-huuh? W-where am I?" She looked around. She was in a certain hall of the Sakamaki manor, but it seemed like it was a darker shade. It was as if everything was going to fade away, being replaced by a dark universe with no other being around._

 _And yes it did._

 _All of a sudden, while wondering, she met an empty and crawly darkness, with some blur. She got even shocked to the fact. She was all alone, and anything might jump on her any moment._

 _Nothing jumped on her, but some voices echoed, she couldn't guess whether they came out from her brain or the atmosphere. These voices were tangled with eachother, saying a few things which she couldn't understand. But she was sure they said very sardonical and biting things about her. Because sly giggles came out along. She felt a violent anticipation grow inside of her like a flourishing red rose._

 _Then she felt the voices fade out, but a single voice in front of her this time. It was like a sound of devouring and hissing. It was unearthly and disturbingly frightening. But she saw the true coming…_

 _Horror arised up on her face as she saw a face figure fading from the darkness. It was that woman again, with her vibrant and keenly staring green eyes, long lavender hair, and mostly, that malicious smile. It approached Yui._

 _"You will be mine, I'm beneath your skin." That woman said as she reached her arms out from the ocean of darkness, which caused Yui to take alarm and try to withdraw her head. However, it felt impossible to completely yank away, Yui felt like some kind of a force made her stand steady._

 _The woman's delicate yet prickly fingers crawled up to her face. Yui winced more, but she couldn't get away._

 _..._

* * *

And that was how she woke up abruptly awoke, stained her bed, felt ashamed. She recalled on everything tolerably, her face numbly stiffened, unsure of how should she feel. She just thought. What did that woman mean by saying that Yui will be hers, and that she's beneath her skin. If there was one thing she knew, that woman must be real. She felt even scared to that.

"Yui-san." But she was quickly pulled away from all the suspicion by a familiar slow and chill voice. She turned to see a moss-haired, steel-eyed, dull faced guy.

"Azusa-kun?" Yui asked as she sprang up from her seat with eyes slightly wide in a little surprise.

"I want you…to come with me." He said speaking very slowly, maintaining that boring expression. Yui fell into a little suspicion.

"Where…?" she asked.

"To the garden…" Azusa replied, her voice coming out like a mumble. Yui couldn't help but be confused, in between following after Azusa or just staying where she stood lest if this boy wanted to introduce her with new dangers. But she decided to stay on the right side.

"I'm sorry," she apologized as she pretended by putting her hand into her bag, rummaging inside. "I have a few things to finish…"

"Oh, I wonder what are they…" said Azusa, giving the message of his sneakily innocently clingy attitude. Yui recognized that, while she pulled out a cardboard folder. For a moment, Azusa's eyes drooped on the folder. A hint popped up in his mind. "What are those?" he asked her again as his eyes directed back at the perplexed and slightly nervous girl.

"Uhm, these are just a few things that I must finish immediately." she replied, peeking at the papers then looking back at him with anxious sherbet pink orbs. Then, with a moment of impulsiveness, she added shyly "You can come with me if you want." But just as she realized her wrong move, a cramp fell down into her heart. Great, now how was she going to wriggle out of it?

Azusa might smile any minute. "Okay." He nodded slowly and started to walk after her as she walked out of the classroom.

(Think Yui, think!)

She thought to herself with pure anxiety. They were walking in the halls, and she had to find a place. Her eyes fell down onto the folder one more time while walking. (Come on, you gotta clad this!)

Soon they arrived into a certain functional room. (This is the dead end, what do I do whatdoIdooo… think Yui, think! ThINK YUI THINKTHINKTHINK)

"So…why are we here?" Azusa asked, which was the most biggiest bomb for Yui. Slowly yet reluctantly, she turned to face his dim expression with her silly one.

"Ah…eheh…" She made do with sheepishly giggling instead. She quickly rotated her head from here to there, there was no sign. But right away, a lighting bulb appeared on her head in an idea. "I had to put this neccesarry folder…right over the cabinet over there!"

She giggled again as she pointed out the cabinet standing across them. The items were assorted into different shelves. And the folder shelf was on the most top, which that shelf was passing Yui's height overly.

Yui walked closer to the cabinet and reached out for the higher shelf to put the folder, but it was in vein. She even jumped, but she couldn't reach. It made her feel uncomfortable and slightly in a tiff.

"I can help you…if you want…" Yui winced as she felt Azusa standing right beside her. She immediately turned at him. It felt so disturbing and worrying for Yui, being merely a few inches distant from Azusa.

"Eh, Azusa-kun?"

"What's the matter?" Azusa still looked down with that frozen facade mildly loosening, as if nothing was wrong and everything is alright. Yui's breath quickened.

"What's going on?!" They were awakened by an irritated voice calling out to them, quickly turning their heads over the hard blow. Azusa's facade was steady like a tree while Yui's gaze was stricken with dread at the presence of the lavender male, one arm stretched to open the door while the other one was tightly wrapped around his teddy bear. He glared at the two, feeling doubt of their position. Especially, disgruntled to see Azusa.

"What are you two doing?" he snarled, sucking in his breath when speaking.

"Ah, Kanato-kun…" Yui tried to lean forward, but couldn't walk up due to Azusa blocking her way. The glaze of wrath in Kanato's eyes was the thing that always scared her.

"WHY ARE YOU HERE WITH HIM?!" Kanato screeched at Yui painfully, which made Yui's heart jump with her and recoil.

"I-I can explain!" Yui squeaked, shutting her eyes wrinkly.

"Oh, hello to you too, Kanato-san." Azusa 'greeted' him, to Kanato's savvy of Azusa's mockery. Kanato walked up to them with steps banging on the floor.

"You get out of the way." He pulled Azusa out of the way with great force. Then he grabbed Yui's hand, firmly and hurtingly squeezing it.

"Agh, Kanato-kun, it hurts" Yui said with a stuffy squeal. If Kanato grabbed something firmly, he grabbed it painfully, and it was too rough for Yui's frail skin and bones.

"WHAT HAVE WE TOLD YOU ABOUT NOT STICKING UP WITH THOSE MUKAMI BLIGHTERS, HUH?!" He screamed at her, his rapid air pushing Yui's face.

"I-I'm sorry!" Yui squealed rawly "I can explain it! There's nothing wrong like how you-"

"WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO EXPLAIN?" she got cut off by him. "WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO EXPLAIN, HUH? IS IT SOME KIND OF A LIE?"

"N-no…"

"Hey Kanato-san," Azusa approached him, and Kanato felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned his head to face him. "I think you should leave her alone…"

"I don't care one bit about what you think." Kanato grunted as he pulled Yui's hand strongly, making her startle at the pain and squirm more. Then he turned back at Yui with that sharply stern look that made her flinch, "And you are coming with me. I know what to do when we get back home…"

"Kanato-kun, please just let me explain…" Yui begged with a faltered squirmy voice, but however it was no concern of Kanato. Why wouldn't he let her explain? All Yui knew was, when this vampire boy got riled; for example when he was kept waiting or when he couldn't achieve what he really wanted, which led him to think that he's misunderstood or unwanted and been diversed with lies; his inflaming would be wicked. Yui didn't want to get on his nerves, but whenever she tried so hard not to, she ended up fluctuating no matter what. Or maybe she thought that way because this boy was so riddled and impossible to compherend. Somehow, she couldn't resolve him or make him enoughly pleased. She wondered whether something was wrong with her or not. And there was another fact, which Kanato wouldn't listen to her whenever an incident occurred just like his brothers, and he flared up the mostly. He'd just break, and hurt and yell. She knew because these situations happened before. And she couldn't analyze him yet, however she still wants to and the rest.

She tried to resist by pausing her steps, and when Kanato felt the force, even more pissed off when he turned at her. He fulminated against her again,

"YOU ANNOYING INSECT! WHAT DO YOU THINK, DID YOU JUST THOUGHT YOU COULD MAKE ME STOP WITH THAT FRAGILE AND WEAK 'STRENGTH' OF YOURS?"

"Please, please let me explain it!" Yui pleaded, she was willing on the inside, somehow. "I will not lie!"

"You know what? I don't care at all. Even now, I could just crash you at this moment. I won't care whatever you tell, you are just gonna come with me at this instant-"

"Kanato-san, I won't allow you to take her away like that…" Kanato's eyes were wend to Azusa who interfered.

"DON'T YOU DARE EVER TRY!" Kanato screeched, letting go of Yui and jumping to Azusa. He began to repeatedly punch his face. Though it felt like nothing to Azusa than entertaintment. Yes, entertaintment, because pain was pleasure to him. So even if Kanato hated him and he did the same, Kanato giving him pain was the least thing he could set him off for.

"KANATO-KUN, STOP!" Yui squealed, doing nothing than just standing and watching them with fright and horror. Because she was unable to, she didn't have enough strength to. So even resisting on Kanato who tried to drag her wasn't that of a good idea either. How could a weak and petty body like her cease the fight between potent and robust brawns?

But despite that she managed to push herself between them. She tried to push Kanato's hands from Azusa. Looking down at Azusa, blood could be seen from his mouth.

"Kanato-kun, stop it!"

"Why are you defending him?" asked Kanato with a calmer and lower voice. Yui gulped, hesitated where she froze. Receiving no response, Kanato formulated a wide grin on his lips in ridicule.

"Nfu, I think I understand. Now get out of the way." He said at last and grabbed her shoulder. At the same time with Yui staring down at his hand that grabbed her shoulder, she was tossed aside over the wall. She fell to the ground. She whimpered and put a hand on her paining head. She opened her shut eyes again to see that horrifying scene. Kanato punched Azusa over and over.

At last, Yui couldn't stand watching it.

"STOP IT YOU TWO!" she hollered.

And as she did, something necromantic happened.

A flash outbreak happened as a raspy sizzle came out. Everybody in the room froze at that spot then, staring at the exploded lamb in awe. For a moment they all remained like this.

"What just happened?" Kanato mumbled coldly and thickly, his eyes widened and pupils slightly shrinked.

"…That was incredible." mumbled Azusa with eyes halfly calm, frozen cold facade.

After quickly breathing, Yui ran away from that spot, leaving the two boys draw attention on her.

She didn't know why she ran away either, which also came to her mind first when she started to run in the corridors. But she felt something on the inside. A pain, an anticipation. Maybe it was because of the fear she recently had. And how was it by chance that the lamp exploded? (Likelihood, it might be…)

An idea pushed aside the recent thinking. (I must look for a teacher!)

Just as she thought that, a certain teacher was passing by.

"Sensei!" Yui called out to him, running with one hand raised up.

"Ha? What is it?" The teacher looked at the girl confusedly. Yui stopped right in front of him, panting heavily. Yui explained it after the teacher demanded her to chill and she did as the teacher said, then nudged him to follow her. When they arrived at that spot, the teacher asked them what had happened, and the three replied that they had no idea and that it happened suddenly. Of course the teacher was unaware of the incident before this. Two repairsmen had to come and fix this. And they did, replace the broken lamb with the brand new one. They asked aswell, but the teacher told them what the students told. Therefore, it was an unknown thing for the witnesses.

* * *

It was another moment for Yui to think.

That incident…how the lamb just bursted without anyone doing anything, it was scary.

But she sure was feeling pains on the inside. The feelings of anticipation and inkling… It must have come from them, she thought. You know they say "If you mind something you fear, you make the possibility for it to become true.", and she did never want it. But why was she feeling like this all of a sudden?

(Maybe it's because of 'that' incident.) Yes. It might be. No, it was.

Now to think that, she felt even more scared. First of all, that beautiful yet venomous woman, and now the lamb suddenly exploding - which she thought it came from her depths inside. She wondered what else might come next.


	5. Chapter 5 - Another Pulse

-Day 4-

* * *

A lound and sore shriek rang across the corridors of the silent and asleep manor, awaking a few people. The source of the scream belonged to Yui Komori in her pink bedroom. That woman, the 'another face beneath her skin' has haunted her dreams again to turn them into a nightmare. She told her that her body will be taken over, and laid hands on her again with hands like a snake crawling on the floor.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Yui jumped again by a very rough growl and a door slam. It was the man with raven hair and keenly glowing red eyes, gripping on the doorknob. His weary face was very pissed off due to his sleep being interrupted, and he hated being interrupted during his business. He panted slightly.

"R-reiji-san?" Yui stuttered out his name in a shivery and vitreous voice, trying to return to her senses as she tried to calm her fervent pants. While trying to figure out everything, she felt a moisture underneath her.

(Oh no, it can't be…)

Again, it was. She lifted up the sheets from her body and saw the dirty stains of red on the pure matress. She gasped. Yes, she always wore her pads through these days, but everytime she got fired by her sleep, she found herself thrown back to where she is but with a deplorable view.

Not being able to given enough time to compherend, Reiji popped up beside her and grabbed her wrist, dragging her out of her bed. The wrist Reiji grabbed hurt Yui very bad.

"Tch, take a look at yourself! Pathetic!" Reiji seethed at her, sucking in his breath through his teeth. "You should feel ashamed of yourself. You can't do nothing but cause trouble all the time! And now this is the last straw…"

Wait—The last straw? But what did he exactly mean by tha—

"You're coming with me." growled lowly Reiji with a bitter and emphatical tone.

Before Yui could resist, she felt herself being roughly dragged off again. Right in front of the eyes of a few people that have woken up. Kanato, slightly pissed; Subaru, with a sharp glare hindering a confusion; Ayato, wide-eyed and in surprise.

"Reiji-san, where are you taking me?" Yui asked in a low shout. But she noticed it without him telling, right when she saw a certain dark wooden door in front of them.

"R-reiji-san, please don't…" Yui kept begging, at first with a low voice turning louder. Reiji just ignored her, and while keeping his grip tight on Yui's hand, his idle hand turned the doorknob. Yui soon found herself tossed roughly on the cold ground inside the dark room as she futilely screamed "NO!", "PLEASE!", "STOP!", "REIJI-SAN!"

"Shut the hell up you noisy, obnoxious woman!" Reiji soon shouted back as response while on the other hand trying to lock the door. Yui ran up and tried to withstand the door that pushed her away, only to end up on the ground one more time. She was crying.

Reiji turned the key on the lock. He still heard her whimpers, it annoyet him to the fullest.

"REIJI-SAN!"

"REIJI!"

"PLEASE!"

"LET ME OUT!"

Yui wailed louder, trying her second chance by slamming her fists on the door like a whiny child. She felt the *flowing* happening beneath her, but it didn't matter anymore. The in between of her hips were smeared in blood, still a small rivulet trailing down to her legs. She was in a very abject situation.

But however by a reason, she felt a beat at the drum of her stomach. And with that, her body yanked away leading her down onto the cold ground again. Also a big scar on the door.

Reiji felt his body being pushed away aswell. His stiff eyes widened in shock and the same anger at the same time.

"W-what did you d-do?..." he muttered out rigidly. "WHAT DID YOU DO?" He walked up to the door, inflaming with fury again, quickly opening up the door. He went up to her. Yui was shaking her head left and right repeatedly as she gazed at him wide-eyed.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Reiji grabbed her collar, springing her up and jolting her non-stop

"Reiji-san, stop!" Yui cried in a croaky voice, grabbing his arms as he shook him. "I didn't do anything! I swear, I don't know how that just happened!"

"Dude, stop it!" Reiji was stopped by a manly voice and a hand on his shoulder yanking him away and Yui at the same time. It was Subaru. Ayato and Kanato just stood besides the door. Yui gawked at Subaru with the same scared eyes while Reiji maintained his rigidness.

"Subaru…" Reiji grumbled, "Is it for you to barge in between a conversation between her and I about a problem?"

Subaru also heard the smell of Yui's blood, and sensed where the source was. He never gave attention, actually. "Come on man! We heard her scream. Isn't that supposed to mean that maybe something happened? Maybe some sort of threat towards us?"

Reiji got astounded to hear his words. Yeah, Subaru could be right. Maybe it was because he abruptly woke up from his sleep, and he was still tired.

He let go of the fabric of Yui's gown. "Y-yeah… W-whatever…" he turned his head away, unsure of what else to say.

Yui was glancing at Subaru with eyes wide now in surprise and astonishment, as if he was a savior. Subaru realized that, and quickly turned away, making a "Tch" sound for which reason, he always got pissed off or maybe something behind that. It's unknown whether he got very annoyed to see faces such as hers…or embarrasment—

Subaru led Reiji next to Ayato and Kanato. Yui couldn't hear clearly what they mumbled. Then they walked away, not even bothering to speak to her. Yui just watched them as they go, a blank expression now took over her face.

She stared down at her legs. Yes, that's what she just did. As if the last thing didn't happen. She twitched to notice that the fresh red trails created an ivy around her legs. Small droplets were on the ground either.

She had to clean up, FOR THE MILLIONTH TIME.


	6. Chapter 6 - Take Action

-Day 5-

* * *

"Ayato-k-kun!" Yui made a squeak as Ayato pulled her into that same room again. He was squeezing her hand painfully that she couldn't help but squirm at the pain.

"Shut up and make me Takoyaki!" Ayato yelled. He slam closed the door as he tossed Yui aside like an insignifigant object.

"Ayato-kun, please! I'm seriously late for class this time! I can prepare your Takoyaki any time later!" Yui pleaded as she got to her feet, facing him. "Just let me go!"

"No! You're making me Takoyaki this instant!" Ayato insisted as he pointed down at the ground.

"No! I can't!" Yui shouted. But oh how she wished not to. Because…

"Ah, I see," Ayato's voice quickly cooled down, slowly nodding his head. "So you're being disobedient towards Ore-sama's demands. I see…if not that, than THIS!"

Yui yelped as Ayato dashed over to her. He embraced her as he pushed her body along with him. He started to dig his fangs into her skin. Yui's legs were interwinding with eachother and slipping on the smooth and shiny floor, she had to grip onto Ayato's jacket to hold on.

"Ayato-kun, please!" She was begging with a shrill squall. For her voice to soon falter in weariness, "No…"

Her eyes grew weak, and soon finally shut into darkness.

But soon, she saw _her_ again. The face inside right beneath her skin. A beautiful looking beast. Like a red rose with thorns. She spoke to her.

"… _ **You will take action…"**_

They stopped as they heard the voice of shattering glass. They both turned to the broken window with shock. Yui gasped as she backed away with Ayato who's face was hard and baffled at the same time.

"Haa? What was that?!" He growled in a keen and raw raspy voice.

But Yui was slowly starting to understand. As she stayed still in shock.

*flow*

Oh. It seemed to run down again. But not as faster as before. Slightly slower.

* * *

 **(A/N): Hello there Reader-chans and Reader-kuns!**

 **Soo, I apologize that this was too short ;-; But hopefully I'll make it a little longer next time ^o^ So please be patient, and brace yourselves!**

 **See you next chap!**

 **-NothingButAWeirdOne!**


	7. Chapter 7 - You Will Ascend

-Day 6-

* * *

Yui was feeling relaxed to the fact the effluance was dimnishing. She let a heartfelt sigh escape her mouth. She was sitting on her bed, her knees grinding beneath her weigh. Her blazer jacket was tousled across the bed, and the bows of her uniform was slackened. Her shoes were neatly placed on the floor beside her bed. No, she didn't get attacked.

She finally drew her legs away from her butt, letting them relieve with herself. The first thing to do was to peel off those white knee socks from her feet. She then folded the socks in her hands, and turned them in eachother. After that, she went up to her wardrobe. She picked out her usual white nightgown and placed it on her bed. After disrobing from her school uniform, she wore her nightgown. For a moment, she thought about how she felt quite glad that it was its own pure white color again, in a reason which she had no idea either. She folded her uniform and placed it into a certain shelf of the wardrobe. She closed the wardrobe. She also didn't forget to turn off the lights

Now it was time to slide under the sheets. She climbed onto her bed, and pulled the sheets over her chest. With no hesitations, she closed her eyes. She soon drifted to sleep.

* * *

" _Don't you ever think you can relieve so easily."_

 _Yui's eyes abruptly opened to meet another darkness. The only brightness was The-Person-Right-Inside-Beneath-Her-Skin, standing right in front of her._

" _It's you again!" Yui cried breathily._

" _Yes, it's me…" the purple-haired woman nodded with her malicious grin._

" _Why are you messing with me?!" Yui asked impatiently after staring at her smile. "Who are you? What is your name?"_

 _The woman smiled, unknown whether if it's disdain or not. But it seemed like it. "Oh honey, it's not that important really. But you will understand that later…"_

" _W-wait wha-"_

 _She disappeared out of sight, leaving Yui alone with question marks, on her knees._

 _Then suddenly, Yui felt something inside her throat. Burning. She caressed her throat with one hand._

" _Hggnn…"_

 _Her back hunched with the pain that crawled from her throat to her face._

 _(everywhere…)_

 _She scratched her face._

 _(anytime…)_

" _It hurts…" Yui whimpered gutturally. A pang happened on each pang on her face. It felt like her skin was bubbling up or get torn open by a knife. Her face might become a wrack._

 _(you will fear…)_

 _It hurt so bad._

 _(you will break…)_

 _She wanted the darkness to be devoured away by an invisible vacuum, and ensure her to believe that the furniture was still here. Her own room…the same people she knows…_

 _(you will be abandoned…)_

 _No, make it stop, she begged, shaking her head in disapproval. Somebody had to wake her up._

 _(for all this…)_

 _All of a sudden, there was a silence in her heartbeats. Like everything was paused by a remote control…_

 _ **(…you will ascend.)**_

* * *

(Enough!)

Yui gasped awake. She noticed that her hand was hovering. And floated on the air, was a handglass which belonged to her. Her shock doubled up, staring at the mirror that reflected her horrified expression. Her shrinked pupils…

(ughhh please don't let this be a dream again)

She turned her head. Everything was still painted in a darker shade. Then back at the handglass.

(what time is it, it seems pretty late)

She raised up in her bed. Her hand lowered down. Her orbs shrinked to see that the mirror was hanging on the air, even though her hand wasn't reaching out.

No, she already was sure that the power was coming from her. It did made her uneasy, too.

She managed to bother to leave her cozy bed. She looked up at the wall clock on the left wall.

(ohhhhno, it sure is pretty late!)

The cold was stabbing her flesh. She held her arms. Shivering and back hunched, her face as pale as a zombie with wide open eyes and small pupils, she slowly paced back to her bed.

She promptly pulled the warm sheets over her body to shield against the rushing cold. Shivers panged in her spine, to soon soothe again.

After adjusting her body into the warmth of her bed, she thought, her sleep abandoned her. The handglass already was not floating anymore, she heard it's voice when she turned around from the clock.

(oh God, please just let this all be over, please let it all be a dream, please repel this woman away from me please)

She soon closed her eyes again. Her body and soul easily drifted to slumber.


End file.
